Remember
by TbcAddict
Summary: /SPOILER 3X11/ Captain Swan. New York. Hook se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement où elle vivait. Il allait la revoir, enfin. Et il allait l'aider à se rappeler.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Bon alors voilà une fic Captain Swan. Pour l'instant c'est un OS mais il est possible que je le transforme en fic, dites moi si cela vous intéresserait :3

Bonne lecture :')

* * *

Remember 

Cela faisait un an. Un an qu'elle avait disparu au volant de sa petite voiture jaune. Un an qu'il pensait à elle chaque jour, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui, car elle l'avait oublié. Un an qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la revoir.

Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait enfin devant sa porte, prêt à toquer.

Il avait fini par la trouver. « ça, c'est bien le genre de phrase qu'aurait pu dire Charming » se moqua t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait trouvé son adresse. L'appartement où Baelfire -pardon, Neal- avait vécu pendant des années. Mais Hook était certain d'une chose : le hasard n'existait pas. Tout comme ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était arrivé devant chez elle précisément à 8h15 ce matin là.

* * *

Il prit une profonde respiration et toqua à la porte. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle lui ouvrit. Elle était là, en face de lui, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

« - Swan ! s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. Enfin...

- Woh ! On se connait ? demanda t-elle avec un air de surprise et de méfiance.

Il savait qu'elle ne se rappellerait pas de lui, mais ses mots le frappaient quand même de plein fouet. Car, pour la première fois, il réalisait sérieusement qu'il n'était rien pour elle. Il avait mis tant de temps à essayer de construire une relation avec elle, une confiance mutuelle, une amitié, des sentiments; et tout cela pour qu'elle oublie. Oui, cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il n'avait pas le temps.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose d'horrible. Ta famille a des problèmes.

- Ma famille est juste là, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Qui êtes vous ?

- Un vieil ami... Emma, je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais je peux t'aider à te rappeler.

Sur ce, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un coup de genou bien visé de la part de la sauveuse, qui s'empressa ensuite de le repousser contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?!

- Je devais essayer... J'espérais que tu avais les mêmes sentiments que moi...

- Tout ce que vous allez sentir, c'est les menottes quand j'appellerais les flics !

- Je sais que ça semble dingue, mais tu dois m'écouter, il faut que tu te souv...

* * *

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma avait refermé la porte. Le_ true love's kiss_ n'avait pas fonctionné. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Emma et lui n'était pas fait pour être ensemble ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'il y avait une autre raison pour que son baiser n'évoque rien en elle.

Malheureusement, Hook n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions sur son/leur avenir. Il devait à tout prix trouver un autre moyen de ramener la sauveuse, sinon ils allaient probablement tous être en plus grand danger qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Il savait que cela allait être compliqué, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Et il était plutôt en mauvaise posture, mais il ne devait pas désespérer. Et surtout, il ne devait pas laisser la douleur l'envahir.

La douleur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait, encore.

Mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle revienne. Il allait réussir. Il _devait_ réussir, car il était hors de question qu'il vive le restant de sa vie avec la douleur d'avoir perdu Milah _et _Emma. Il ne s'y résoudrait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :)

Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews/follows/favorites , ça me fait très plaisir :')

En espérant que vous aimerez ce vers quoi je m'oriente, bonne lecture !

( Et joyeux Noel ! Ben oui, on est le 24 :3 )

* * *

Emma referma la porte à toute vitesse.  
Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle vivait à New York, et elle avait vu bien des gens se comporter de manière étrange, mais ce gars là les battait tous à plate couture !

D'où se permettait-il de frapper à sa porte, pour lui raconter des balivernes telles que sa famille était en danger, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de famille, à part son fils. De plus, comment osait-il l'embrasser ?! Ce type devait être saoul, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Etre ivre expliquerait aussi qu'il ose sortir affublé de ces vêtements. Où diable avait-il bien pu dénicher des trucs aussi ringards ?

Emma se dirigea vers le téléphone. Appeler la police était la seule chose à faire, une journée en cellule de dégrisement devrait lui faire du bien !

Alors qu'elle commençait à composer le numéro, elle entendit l'intrus tambouriner à la porte tout en hurlant qu'elle devait l'écouter. De ce qu'elle comprit, il parlait de choses telles qu'une forêt enchantée, de Blanche-Neige ou encore de la fée Clochette.

Il devait sérieusement avoir forcé sur la bouteille, voire même sur plusieurs bouteilles.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer le nom de Neal qu'Emma se stoppa, et, le téléphone toujours dans la main, s'avança vers la porte.

- Qui vous a parlé de Neal ? demanda t-elle d'un ton menaçant sans pour autant ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle lui adressa enfin la parole, Hook sût qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

Dans le fond, il aurait pu s'en douter.

Pour Emma, la chose qui comptait le plus était la famille.

C'est pourquoi il avait tenté de lui rappeler ses parents, puis il avait compris.

La seule famille que cette Emma connaissait était Henry et Neal. C'était là dessus qu'il devait jouer s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'elle l'écoute.

- Bae...Neal, se reprît-il, est le père de ton fils, Henry. Il t'as abandonnée et t'as envoyée en prison. C'est là qu'Henry est né. Je sais également que tu as voulu laisser ton fils, pour qu'il ait toutes ses chances, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Hook faisait très attention à ce qu'il disait. Il ne devait pas faire de gaffes, comme parler d'August- ce qu'il avait faillit faire-, il fallait adapter la vérité à ce que cette femme avait vécu, s'il voulait revoir un jour _sa _Emma.

- Comment est ce-que vous savez ça ? Qui êtes vous ?

Emma entrouvrit lentement la porte, et Hook ne pût réprimer un sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un vieil ami, que tu as de toute évidence oublié, _love_.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Hook.

- Hook ? Oh pitié ! Vous avez vraiment trop bu. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Peter Pan va arriver avec la fée Clochette ? Ou bien Wendy ? C'est du délire...

- Non, attends, Hook c'est mon surnom, c'est...

Hook cherchait deseperément une idée pour rattraper le coup, mais ne connaissant de ce monde que ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, la tâche s'avérait compliquée.

- C'est.. La plupart des gens me compare avec le personnage de l'histoire, là... Tu sais.

- Hum, tu n'as rien du capitaine Crochet, de ce que je vois...

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, _love_.

- Alors quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à tenter de tuer un gamin tout en essayant de pas te faire avaler par un crocodile ? Oh non, je sais, tu chantes tous les soirs entouré d'un groupe de matelots ? Tsss...

- Pas du tout,_love_. En fait, on m'appelle ainsi à cause de ma main, répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi sarcastique que celui qu'elle avait employé, tout en agitant sa main gauche devant son visage.

- Oh, ouais. Euh, écoutes, je te connais pas alors si tu pouvais juste... partir.

- Emma, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi. Si tu ne me connaissais vraiment pas, alors comment est-ce que je saurais autant de choses sur toi, sur ton fils ?

- Tout ce que tu sais c'est que le père d'Henry m'a abandonnée et que j'ai failli faire la même chose. Ça ne prouve rien.

- Emma...

- Laisse moi tranquille.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Hook eût le sentiment que tout était fini.

Même lui parler de Neal n'avait servi à rien.

Désemparé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer les choses. l ne connaissait pas cette Emma. Elle n'était pas la femme qu'il aimait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses. Cette femme n'avait pas laissé son fils, c'était là toute la différence.

Hook décida de tenter encore une fois. Après tout, elle avait renoncé à appeler la police, et il avait sentit qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui faire confiance, lorsqu'il avait parlé de Neal. Peut-être que c'était là sa chance : Emma lui avait raconté son passé, il le connaissait. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en servir.

- Emma ! Je sais aussi que tu as été trouvée au bord d'une route quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. C'est un petit garçon qui t'as trouvée, il s'appelait August ! Vous avez été placés dans un orphelinat et puis tu as été placée dans une famille. Mais ils ont eu leur propre enfant, et ils n'ont plus voulu de toi. Alors tu as grandit de famille en famille, et tu as commencé à voler. C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Neal ! Tu as volé une voiture qu'il avait lui même volé. Vous vouliez partir vivre à Tallahassee quand vous auriez vendu les montres ! Emma ! Tu vois, je te connais...Sinon comment j'aurais pu savoir tout ça ? Emma !

* * *

Emma respira profondément. C'était vraiment une histoire de dingue ! Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert cela tout seul.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux exprimaient un mélange de douleur, de chagrin et d'espoir, qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Qui t'as dit tout ça ?

- Toi, Emma. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Je m'en rappellerais si j'avais raconté ma vie à quelqu'un habillé de cette manière, et qui se fait appeler Hook parce qu'il lui manque une main. A propos, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

* * *

Le ton toujours aussi méfiant d'Emma lui faisait mal, mais Hook savait qu'il ne devait pas le montrer. Il était en bonne voie. S'il parvenait à acquérir sa confiance, alors il aurait des chances de réussir. Le tout était de ne pas laisser la douleur l'envahir.

- Killian. Killian Jones.

- Ça me dit rien. Désolée.

- Emma, attends ! Laisse moi une chance. S'il te plaît.

Devant ses grands yeux bercés de douleur, Emma, sans même savoir pourquoi, fût touchée.

- Très bien. Demain midi. A 13 heures au restaurant « the Granny's ». Sois pas en retard.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle était déjà rentrée. Hook sourit. Demain à treize heures, il les choses allaient enfin commencer à rentrer dans l'ordre. Chez Granny's. Pourvu que la nourriture y soit aussi bonne qu'à Storybrooke, car un bon repas l'aiderait très certainement à convaincre Emma. Un bon repas, et beaucoup de patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! :)

Merci à tous pour les reviews /follows / fav ! ça me fait super plaisir ! :D

Voilà la suite!

Et bonne année à tous (un peu en retard x) )

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hook regarda l'horloge du petit restaurant où il attendait Emma. 12h57. Elle allait bientôt arriver.

Assis à une table, il détailla rapidement l'endroit. Le bar était tenu par un vieil homme et sa femme –du moins, il pensait que c'était sa femme-, et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années faisait le service.

Le lieu était plutôt accueillant et chaleureux et, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, l'ambiance lui rappelait étrangement celle de la taverne dans laquelle il avait rencontré Milah. Un mélange du Granny's de Storybrooke et de la taverne de la forêt enchantée. Cet endroit, et la ville toute entière, d'ailleurs, était vraiment étrange.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup New York. Après tout, les deux fois où il y était allé n'étaient pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler des bons souvenirs. La première fois, il avait cru avoir réussi à tuer le crocodile, puis s'était fait enfermé dans une cave avant d'être enlevé par Greg et Tamara. Et cette fois, il était là pour rendre sa mémoire à Emma, qui le prenait pour un dingue.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 13h04. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait venir. Parce que, si elle lui posait un lapin, alors il n'y aurait plus aucune chance qu'il parvienne à la ramener. Et s'il ne la ramenait pas, alors qu'allait-il devenir ?

* * *

-Henry ! Dépêche toi !

Emma repassa une dernière fois le peigne dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de déjeuner avec un type habillé en pirate, qui se faisait appeler comme le capitaine de Peter Pan et qui avait débarqué chez elle la veille pour lui parler de choses incompréhensibles ?!

En y repensant, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez vous.  
Parce qu'il lui avait parlé de son passé ?  
Non, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ça.  
C'était quelque chose dans son regard, dans ses yeux.

Emma se maudit elle-même. Depuis quand était-elle touchée par la douleur dans les yeux d'une personne ?  
Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle lui avait dit d'aller au Granny's. Elle détestait ce resto. L'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas, la serveuse avait l'air d'une traînée et les propriétaires bien trop gentils pour être sincères.

Mais, désormais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle était obligée d'y aller. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours poser un lapin à ce Killian Jones, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas capable de ne pas venir. C'était comme si elle était irrésistiblement attirée vers ce déjeuner, comme un aimant.

Elle regarda sa montre : 13h10.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Henry chez la voisine, elle se rendit au Granny's et repéra très vite la table où se trouvait l'homme.

- Swan !

- Etant donné tout ce que tu connais de ma vie, j'imagine que tu peux m'appeler Emma. En parlant de ça, tu peux me redire comment tu connais ma vie ?

Hook respira profondément. Bon, ça ne commençait pas très bien. Ton sarcastique et méfiant. Mais il commençait à être habitué, bien que chaque parole qu'elle prononçait le heurtait en plein cœur.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit, _love_.

Emma soupira. Il recommençait. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais avoir parlé à ce gars, alors comment aurait-elle pu lui raconter sa vie ?

- Arrête de mentir. Dis moi la vérité ou je m'en vais.

- Bon, très bien. Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'étais un vieil ami ?

- Ouais.

- Eh ben en fait, je suis ... plus un vieil ami... d'Aug.. de Neal.

- Pardon ?

* * *

Le cerveau d' Hook fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

Il avait très vite compris qu'elle ne le croirait jamais s'il persistait à dire la vérité –que c'était elle qui lui avait raconté son passé-.

Et sur le coup, dire qu'il savait tout cela de Neal était ce qui lui avait paru le plus plausible.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à August, ce qui aurait engendré moins de problèmes puisque Emma ne le détestait pas comme elle détestait Neal, mais comment expliquer qu'August sache pour Tallahassee, la voiture volée et tout le reste ?

* * *

- Pardon ? répéta la jeune femme

Emma était furieuse. Neal ? Sérieusement ? C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Neal ! Ce type, qu'elle avait essayé pendant treize ans d'oublier, lui revenait en pleine face ! C'en était trop. Elle se leva et commença à partir.

- Emma ! Attends ! S'il te plaît...

Les derniers mots la firent se retourner. Il y avait tant de douleur et de peine dans sa voix qu'elle n'eût pas le coeur de partir.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sec.

* * *

Hook savait qu'il avait emprunté un chemin dangereux. Il savait qu'Emma en voulait à Neal. Il savait également qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait être doublement méfiante. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir se faire très convaincant.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a envoyé, Emma.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Et... Comment est ce que tu sais pour Henry ? Neal n'est pas au courant.

Oups, il avait oublié ce détail. Hook allait devoir faire confiance à son talent d'improvisation.

- Neal...m'a raconté vôtre histoire, et je... Ça m'a fait de la peine, pour toi. Alors j'ai voulu vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi... Et j'ai en quelque sorte fouillé dans les affaires de..la police. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Henry. Et j'ai deviné que Neal était le père.

- Tu...voulais vérifier que j'allais bien ? Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas !

- C'est vrai, mais...j'ai longtemps été quelqu'un d'égoïste, jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré une femme. Une femme qui était prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver sa pire ennemie. Une femme qui m'a rappelé quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- L'amour. L'amitié. Des sentiments que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis la mort de mon frère, et ensuite la mort de ma compagne.

- Je suis désolée. Cette femme a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Elle l'est.

- Et, apparemment vous l'êtes aussi.

Hook regarda Emma. Pour la première fois, elle baissait la garde. Pour la première fois, il se rapprochait d'elle.

* * *

Emma n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver de la compassion pour l'intrus qui avait pénétré chez elle la veille. Et pourtant... Elle le sentait sincère.

Cet homme, ce ...Killian, avait souffert, c'était évident. Elle le voyait sur son visage.

Et cette douleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui donnait envie d'en connaître plus sur cet homme.

- Tu sais quoi ? On prend un café, et tu me racontes ton histoire. Tu connais ma vie, j'ai bien le droit de connaître la tienne !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! :D**

**Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster !**

**Pour rappel, étant donné que ça fait deux semaines : Emma avait donné rendez-vous à Hook au restaurant, où il avait fini par expliquer qu'il tenait tout ce qu'il savait de Neal. Emma a ensuite voulu connaître l'histoire de Hook, puisqu'il connait la sienne.**

**Voilà donc la suite ! :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :3**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Assise en face de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas, Emma se demanda pourquoi elle avait tellement envie de connaître son passé. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle avait irrésistiblement envie de savoir ce qui avait créé cette étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Bon alors, je t'écoute ! Racontes-moi ton histoire.

* * *

Hook inspira profondément. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de sa vie. Il n'en avait jamais envie, probablement parce que cela lui faisait trop mal. Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de réinventer son passé, de manière à ce qu'Emma le croit. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il parle, sinon il pouvait dire adieu à tout espoir de retrouver _sa_ Swan.

- Très bien... Je suis né dans une famille d'origine modeste. Ma mère..est morte quand j'étais jeune et mon père...Il nous a abandonnés, mon frère et moi. C'était un fugitif et il s'est enfui en pleine nuit, de peur que quelqu'un le retrouve, en nous laissant seuls...

- Ton père vous a abandonné ? Je sais ce que c'est... Même si moi, ils ne m'ont jamais élevée... Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hook remarqua la tristesse ainsi que la colère dans les yeux de la blonde. Si seulement elle savait la vérité. Ses parents à elle n'avaient rien à voir avec son père.

- J'ai grandi avec mon frère Liam, on était très proches. Il est mort il y a plusieurs années...

* * *

Emma avait très envie de réagir, mais elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Un « je suis désolée » ne servirait à rien. Elle décida alors de laisser Killian continuer son récit sans le couper.

- J'ai ensuite vécu seul un bon moment, jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle s'appelait Milah. On est tombé amoureux, elle a quitté son mari et son fils, bien qu'elle s'en soit toujours voulu de ne pas l'avoir pris avec elle.  
On avait pour projet de récupérer le gosse, mais son ex-mari nous a retrouvé, et... Il a tué Milah...  
Et m'a également fait gagner ce magnifique crochet au passage.

Emma releva releva la douleur dans cette phrase teintée d'ironie, et elle se demanda comment on pouvait autant en baver. La vie était parfois vraiment injuste. Elle commençait à comprendre d'où venait ce regard si profondément éteint, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas pourquoi elle était aussi intéressée.

- Un peu plus tard, j'ai rencontré un gamin, qui s'est avéré être le fils de Milah... Son père l'avait abandonné à son tour... Je l'aimais bien, ce gosse, j'avais vraiment envie de le garder avec moi.  
Mais quand il a découvert que sa mère était partie pour vivre avec moi, il a décidé de s'en aller.  
Et je me suis retrouvé seul, encore.  
Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré Neal,on...s'est plutôt bien entendus, et il m'a raconté son - vôtre- histoire.  
Et, il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai rencontré une femme. Une femme qui m'a rappelé des sentiments que j'avais oublié. L'amitié, l'amour, la loyauté. Ces sentiments que je ne pensais pas ressentir à nouveau un jour, après la mort de mon frère, Milah, et même son fils qui a préféré être seul plutôt que de rester avec moi. J'ai eu pendant si longtemps cette impression, que personne ne se soucierait plus jamais de moi, que tout le monde s'en fichait, que j'en suis devenu renfermé.  
Et puis cette femme m'a montré à quel point c'était faux, à quel point les gens peuvent être soucieux des autres, même de leurs ennemis, et à quel point on pouvait changer.

* * *

Hook termina sa phrase avant de réaliser tout ce qu'il avait dit. Le fait était qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait, excepté pour le passage sur Neal. Il avait simplement laissé parler son cœur et ses émotions. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, pas même avec Milah. Il n'y avait qu'avec Liam qu'il avait déjà partagé autant de choses. Puis, à sa mort, il avait totalement enfermé ses émotions, et ne les avaient pratiquement jamais laissées ressortir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il avait parlé en toute sincérité –du moins dans la mesure du possible, étant donné la situation- à Emma. Et qui plus est, à _cette_ Emma. Une Emma qui ne se souvenait pas de lui, une Emma qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la femme dont il était amoureux. Et pourtant, il s'était ouvert à elle. Et cela avait encore renforcé ses sentiments envers la jeune femme.

* * *

Emma digérait les informations tout en les analysant. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, cet homme avait vraiment beaucoup souffert. Comment pouvait-on accumuler autant de drames et de malchance ? La mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père, la mort de son frère, le meurtre de la femme qu'il aimait, le fils de cette même femme qui le rejette, avant d'enfin rencontrer une femme à laquelle il avait l'air de tenir.  
Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il ici avec elle, alors qu'il pourrait être avec cette femme ? Est ce qu'elle l'avait délaissé, elle aussi ?  
Emma mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal en lui posant la question. Après tout, s'il avait eu envie d'en parler, il l'aurait fait. Non, il ne désirait probablement parler de cette femme.  
Et, étrangement, Emma respectait cela. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se soucier des autres et de leurs états d'âme, mais cette fois, c'était différent.  
Elle ne voulait pas blesser Killian.  
Elle estimait qu'il avait déjà assez souffert.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien dit depuis qu'il avait terminé son récit, elle prit la parole.

- Hum.. Je, enfin...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit, _love_, souria Hook.

Emma lui sourit en retour, sans même connaître la raison de ce sourire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire, Hook sentit qu'il approchait enfin de son but. Il commençait à établir une relation avec elle, et il pourrait bientôt lui rendre la mémoire. Enfin, dès qu'il aurait trouvé comment faire...

* * *

**Voilà, c'était donc un chapitre spécial "histoire de Hook" x)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :')**

**A la prochaine ! (J'essaierai de poster plus vite, cette fois :/ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer, de mettre en alerte/favoris, ou simplement de lire !**

**Et je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai jamais écrit le disclaimer, mais bien entendu rien ne m'appartient !**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que ce chapitre est totalement issu d'une sorte de défi que je me suis lancée suite à une discussion sur un forum OUAT à propos de cette fic. J'ai cependant essayé de réaliser ce défi de manière relativement discrète pour ne pas vous gêner.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser, mais vraiment, pour cette chose que vous allez lire. Disons qu'après la semaine que j'ai passé, je n'ai vraiment _aucune _inspiration, c'est le vide total. Ce qui explique la longueur de ce chapitre qui est extrêmement court, et aussi le contenu pas très imaginatif. Bref, je m'en excuse et je vous promet de faire mieux (et plus long) pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Malgré tout, bonne lecture :')**

* * *

Chapitre 5

En sortant du petit restaurant, Hook se retourna pour voir la devanture, où était placardé le nom, « Granny's ». Il ne pût s'empêcher de trouver plutôt amusant cette référence à Storybrooke. Si bien que, ne regardant pas devant lui, Hook percuta un jeune garçon qui mangeait une glace à la fraise.

L'adolescent habillé tout de vert marmonna quelques insultes, avant de détailler le pirate du regard tout en lui lançant d'un ton légèrement agressif :

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Et c'est quoi, ces fringues ? On dirait un manchot qui a trop forcé sur la bouteille et qui se prend pour un pirate ! Je savais que New York était une ville de dingues, mais quand même ! La prochaine fois, je partirais en vacances à Malte ! Oh, bordel, il a bousillé ma glace en plus !

Emma, qui avait bien entendu assisté à la scène, attrapa le bras de Killian pour le forcer à avancer, et ainsi l'empêcher de répliquer au garçon qui repartait en bougonnant.

- Hum, Killian... Tu as de la glace, sur ta veste, lui annonça t-elle en rigolant à moitié.

- Oh c'est pas vrai...

Hook, en observant la tâche de glace rose vif, se dit que cette journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, allait de mal en pis. Il avait certes réussi à se rapprocher d 'Emma, à lui faire baisser sa garde, mais, même s'il ignorait encore pourquoi, Hook avait ce sentiment étrange que cela n'allait pas durer, que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était prier pour que ce pressentiment soit faux.

- Bon, étant donné qu'une tâche rose sur des vêtements noirs, ça se voit plutôt bien, tu n'as qu'a me raccompagner chez moi, comme ça tu nettoieras là-bas.

Hook poussa un soupir de soulagement. En fin de compte, cette journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça. Après tout, le matin même Emma ne lui aurait jamais proposé de venir chez elle. C'était donc qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance, et, qui sait, peut-être même à l'apprécier.

* * *

En arrivant dans l'appartement de la blonde, que Hook voyait toujours comme le vieil appartement où Neal résidait et où Emma l'avait d'ailleurs enfermé dans une cave, Emma demanda au pirate d'attendre pendant qu'elle allait récupérer son fils chez la voisine.

Hook en profita donc pour faire le tour du propriétaire, et détailler chaque recoins de chaque pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma récupéra son fils, elle se maudit elle même d'être aussi imprudente. Elle venait de laisser un type qu'elle connaissait à peine, seul dans son appartement. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas son domicile vide, avec quelques objets en moins !

Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte, elle fût surprise de trouver Killian Jones toujours présent.

- C'est qui, lui ? demanda Henry

- Lui, c'est...un ami,on va dire.

En entendant le mot « ami », Hook fût touché. Il savait bien qu'ami n'était pas vraiment le terme, mais qu'Emma n'avait simplement pas d'autres mots pour expliquer à son fils qui il était.

- Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? Tu t'es pris pour un pirate ? Non parce que c'est quand même ringard, comme look !

- Henry ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux gens, voyons.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Hook.

Hook soupira. Maintenant qu'Emma était sympa avec lui, c'était Henry qui s'y mettait...

- De toute façon les pirates, c'est nul.

- Bon, Killian, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous pour le dîner, sourit la jeune femme. Et, la salle de bains est par là, si tu veux nettoyer la glace.

- Avec plaisir, love

Tandis qu'Hook s'éloignait, Emma regarda son fils.

- Eh, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es beaucoup plus poli, d'habitude

- Je sais pas, m'man. Il me plait pas, ce gars, il a l'air bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben, il est quand même habillé en pirate... Et puis, je sais pas, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Bon, sois gentil pour ce soir, d'accord ?

- Ok...

* * *

Depuis la salle de bains, Hook, qui avait tout entendu, ne pût s'empêcher de penser que ce dîner allait être long, très long...

* * *

**Bon, me revoilà! Encore une fois je m'excuse de ce chapitre trop court, mais mon manque d'imagination m'a convaincue de ne pas écrire la scène du dîner ce soir !**


End file.
